


Haunting Memories

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Sherlock, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Canon Relationship, Sherlock Has A Nightmare, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up after having a nightmare, Blake tries to comfort his scared husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

It was around 2 in the morning in the Holmes household. Blake and Sherlock were in bed, sleeping soundly next to each other. Well, Blake was sleeping soundly. Sherlock, on the other hand, was moving around and mumbling things in his sleep. It takes a lot to wake up Blake at night so he did not even feel his husband move around and the sounds Sherlock was making and the words he said were too low for Blake to hear. Suddenly, Sherlock woke up and made a sound as he was gasping for air. Blake woke and sat straight up on the bed. 

“Sherlock?!” Blake asked, has he quickly turned on the lamp on his side table and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock just laid there, panting quickly, drenched in sweat and his eyes widened, looking up at the ceiling, lightly panting.

“Please, do not let them take me back, Blake!” Sherlock said, feeling scared out of his wits. Blake rubbed Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock looked up at his husband.

“Sherlock, what's wrong? Are you alright? And who take you where?” Blake said, worried about him. Sherlock took a deep breath and then began to cry. Sherlock has been having nights recently where he has horrible nightmares. Tonight's nightmare was not just a dream but it was something that Sherlock actually went through in real life. Seeing Sherlock like this made Blake's heart hurt. He does not like seeing Sherlock like this. Blake wants Sherlock feel happy, not upset or feeling frightened.

“Come here, Darling.” Blake said, helping Sherlock sit up on to the bed and then held him close to him.

“I am so sorry.” Sherlock said.

“Honey, do not worry. I am fine. You were having a nightmare of some sort?” Blake asked. Sherlock nodded yes and started to cry harder. Blake hugged Sherlock tight and kissed the side of his head.

“You know you can wake me up if you are having bad dream and need comfort, I am here you, sweetheart.” Blake said. Sherlock hugged him back.

“I just do not like burdening you with all my problems.” Sherlock told him.

“Honey, if you really need to talk to me about something, please tell me. I am not against you nor think you are a burden at all. In fact, if you want to talk about it now, I am all ears.” Blake said. Sherlock looking up at Blake, still with tears in his eyes but more calm now. Blake was looking at him.

“I..I just do not want to go back _there_!” Sherlock said.

“Go back where, Darling?” Blake asked. Sherlock shook.

“...That fucking mental ward.” Sherlock replied. Blake figured that is what it was but he was not exactly sure. Sherlock told him about it and what happened to him when they were dating. It was such a horrible place and it never really did help Sherlock much but it did help makes him a little bit more stable.

“Why do you think you are going to go back there?” Blake said.

“Because I am depressed when I get these thoughts and I feel like the memories and dreams I have been having recently are about to drive me into insanity. The memories of that place still haunt me from time to time. ...I hate this! It physically and mentally hurts so much” Sherlock said, putting head against Blake's chest. Blake rubbed Sherlock's back.

“Sherlock, I am so sorry that you had to go through and you were forced to go there. The Doctors did not have to treat you like that nor should have made you suffer.” Blake said.

“But I am going to have to go back there?!” Sherlock asked, feeling scared.

“Never! Sherlock, I am here to help you. You are my life and I will do everything to make sure that you feel happy. I know you still have the memories and they can sometimes hurt. Just remember that there are people who love and care about you so much. Me, John, your Mother and even my parents are here for you. We are here for _you_ , Love.” Blake told him. Sherlock sighed.

“I just feel like that I am so helpless at times.” Sherlock told him.

“We all have our phases and things we go through. We're human and we all go through things and situations differently but that does not mean that we do not understand because I fully do understand. Plus, like I have said before, you make me happy and are an amazing husband.” Blake told him. Sherlock hugged Blake, smiling.

“And you are an amazing husband, too. ...I love you so much, Blake.” Sherlock said to him.

“I love you, too, dear.” Blake said back.

“I feel so much better now.” Sherlock told him.

“I am so glad.” Blake said. Sherlock looked up at him again and they kissed each other. After, they stopped, Sherlock started to feel a bit sad.

“...I better let go now so you can go back to sleep.” Sherlock said, letting go of his husband and headed back towards his side of the bed. Blake then laid down back on the bed and then Sherlock laid next to him. As Sherlock was getting comfy, he felt Blake tap him on the shoulder. He looked at him.

“I can still hold you. I didn't say I had to stop in order to go back to sleep.” Blake said, putting his arm under Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and moved closer to him, laying his head on Blake's chest and got comfortable once again.

“Goodnight, honey.” Blake said.

“Night, dear.' Blake said. Blake turned off the lamp and then got comfortable himself. In a matter of minutes, Sherlock and Blake fell asleep and Sherlock had no more nightmares happen that night.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do a back story for Sherlock to explain more about his stay at the mental ward.


End file.
